Alastair
Alastair Morningstar. The Designer. TBAL Biography (Original Version) The true name of the Designer has actually never been known. All that is known of her past is that the Designer was the first Mortal ever sent to Hell after Lucifer was declared as Satan. Feeling wronged and vindictive, Lucifer decided that he would take out his rage of not being declared Ruler of Heaven by dedicating the rest of existence to punishing each and every soul cast into Hell after him. As she was the very first to face punishment, she had received more classical punishment than any other soul in history, with some of the most varieties of torture as well. It is rumored that her sins that had her cast were actually minimal, but that it was primarily her own guilt and regret that had darkened her soul. After Lucifer's death during the Crusades and his resurrection into Lucius Morningstar, the structure and hierarchy of Hell was completely restructured and reorganized. When Lucius decided to shift from eternal and unending torture and pain for punishment into the sentencing of sinners with personalized punishments, it was decided the she would be the one to design and create all of the scenarios of which souls would be punished. She is revered as one of the most feared individuals in all of Hell, because she was the one to write their punishments, breaking the minds and spirits of almost every damned soul and demons. Every soul cast to Hell must go through her designs before they finish their punishment. And for that, she is feared and revered. TBAL Biography (Updated) Alastair was the first mortal ever to be sent to Hell after Lucifer was transformed and became Satan. More importantly however, is who she was before her death: Alastair Morningstar. She was the birth mother to Lucifer as a mortal, with her estranged and cruel husband, Ibris. Lucifer always resented her for not trying to protect him from his fathers cruelty and his resentment towards all people (resentment which he often took out on Lucifer himself), especially after his 13th year, when she became pregnant with another one of Ibris's children, and abandoned them both. Later that night, Lucifer finally worked up the strength to defend himself from his fathers latest attack, and he bashed the man's skull in with a rock. This abandonment and patricide is what lead Lucifer to become the cruel and wicked conquerer that he would become during his bloody reign, until he took over what might have been the first true civilization, becoming the first King of Mankind. It is after his name was thrown far and wide as the ruler of all things, that his mother, Alastair, finally returned. It wasn't to finally be with her son as he had thought however. After he placed her among his most trusted of advisors, she convinced his wife (___ Morningstar) to escape the kingdom with their children (of which only one - Samael - went with her). Upon discovering this, Lucifer snapped and fell into a violent and bloody rage that lead to him razing his own lands into nothing but embers in search for those whom abandoned him, and in the process, lost his life in battle. In the coming weeks, the savage and lawless lands caught up to the last 3 of the Morningstar Clan, and they were slaughtered by reaving barbarians. Upon arriving in the Void where all Souls went upon their death, Alastair witnessed the schism created as Death himself brought Heaven and Hell into existence, and she saw as her first and only true son was cursed into a monster, and made ruler of Hell. Upon the announcement that the purest souls amongst them would be sent to Heaven, and the most corrupt being sent down to Hell with her firstborn son, she knew her fate was sealed by how much pain she brought into the world by birthing him. Alastair Morningstar was the first Mortal ever sentenced to eternity in Hell, under Lucifer's rule. Upon arriving in Hell, Lucifer felt wronged, and in his hatred and cruelty and vinidiction, he decided that he would punish every soul sent to Hell after him, because in his eyes, he was robbed of what he thought was his rightful reward as Ruler of Heaven. However, the very first soul ever sent down to Hell was Alastair. His own mother. The woman who never protected him and abandoned him to a man who beat him, in order to raise the child who'd grow to be a mere peasent while he conquered - a peasent who took his spot as the first God. The woman who came back into his life when he was at his mightiest, strongest, and most content, only to tear apart one of the only two things he cared about: his family (which led him to tear apart the other thing he cared for, his kingdom and legacy). His hatred at his life, his suffering, his fate, all concentrated in that moment at Alastair, whom was the very first ever to be punished, and who would be the most punished of all souls. For every new torment, torture, or pain Lucifer thought of, he would first try on his mother. She would be the guinea pig for all of the suffering he would put upon the poor mortals. But, she took that punishment for years, without breaking. For she already had her heart broken to far in life, and she refused to let herself fade into nothingness, she would not abandon her son a third time, no matter how much he hurt her. Even when her husband, Ibris, was sent to Hell, instead of just punishing him plainly, Lucifer allowed him to assist in her torment, with him eventually joining his Council of Hell. Then, A Man entered Hell, and after he failed at every attempt to break him, Lucifer was beaten to death by A Man, his very soul eviscerated to never be reclaimed. It was the first and only time that Ibris and Alastair put their differences aside and came to an agreement, as they wept for the loss of their son. They came to an agreement that day: that mankind truly is the worst thing to come into existence. A Man killed their only remaining son, and left their poor, unprepared grandson (Azazel) to take up his fathers mantle. In that moment, Alastair vowed to put every punishment she'd ever endured, among far worse, upon any man to ever enter Hell again. And then, Azazel made a deal with Death, and was able to resurrect his father, whom no longer held his beastly form or his rampaging vindiction, taking up the name Lucius Morningstar. Upon his return, the hierarchy of Hell was completely restructured and reorganized. When Lucius decided to shift from eternal and unending torture and pain for punishment into the sentencing of sinners with personalized punishments, it was decided that his own mother, the woman whom even he admits he was potentially too cruel to, would be the one to design and create all of the scenarios of which souls would be punished. She became revered as one of the most feared individuals in all of Hell, because she was the one to write their punishments, breaking the minds and spirits of almost every damned soul and demons. Every soul cast to Hell must go through her designs before they finish their punishment. Stories * Thicker Than Water: Creation. TBAL Detailed Character Description TBAL Universe Tie-Ins and Impact TBAL Character Tropes TBAL Trivia TBAL TBAL Category:The Designer Category:Characters Category:Thicker Than Water Category:Creation (Thicker Than Water) Category:AfterLife Category:Lore Category:SG: LORE Category:LORE Category:Hell Category:Alastair Category:Morningstar